


Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Enough

Clint had loved Natasha since the first moment he saw her.

The Russian assassin was helping a child.

They both began a relationship.

Clint knew Natasha could not have children.

He did not mind.

She was all he ever wanted.


End file.
